logo_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Motion Picture Association of America
Motion Picture Producers and Distributors of America 1922–1988 Snow-white-disneyscreencaps com-3.jpg|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) IMG 2072.PNG|Pinocchio (1940) Fantasia-disneyscreencaps com-7193.jpg|Fantasia (1940) 0B30275F-A4CB-4FB0-8189-0F38C2C8F924.jpeg|The Reluctant Dragon (1941) IMG 2074.PNG|Dumbo (1941) IMG 2077.PNG|Bambi (1942) IMG 2078.PNG|Saludos Amigos (1943) IMG 2080.PNG|The Three Caballeros (1944) Makeminemusicmpaa.png|Make Mine Music (1946) 11B22928-B439-4886-86EC-A8DD6A959BE4.jpeg|Song of the South (1946) Motion Picture Association of America 1946-2008 IMG 2095.PNG|Fun & Fancy Free (1947) IMG 2096.PNG|Melody Time (1948) 65C3AAED-4343-4BF0-9460-857CC50830C4.png|So Dear to My Heart (1948) IMG 2094.PNG|The Adventures of Icahbod & Mr. Toad (1949) MPPDA 004.png|Cinderella (1950) Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (1951) Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps com-7.jpg|Peter Pan (1953) Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg|Lady and the Tramp (1955) Widescreen 5077636617 079887a953 b.jpg|Lady and the Tramp (1955) Full-screen Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg|Sleeping Beauty (1959) 7AC05E80-F0FA-45CB-A280-2B68FE74D6B4.jpeg|One-Hundred and One Dalmatians (1961) Sword In The Stone Screenshot 0038.jpg|The Sword in the Stone (1963) The Jungle Book MPAA Number.jpg|The Jungle Book (1967) 1967–present E10115C7-08D3-41F3-A307-2F526B8A6D67.jpeg|The Love Bug (1969) 1C6ADF85-9DCE-4F0A-8204-C40296F3AF11.jpeg|The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes (1969) 131C06FD-4F7C-492E-876E-A155FF95AC3C.jpeg|The Boatniks (1970) IMG 2128.PNG|The Aristocats (1970) C480F158-774E-463D-9B76-5818ACC01411.jpeg|Bedknobs & Broomsticks (1971) Widescreen B167382F-E988-4C05-9FB5-D112CD8527CD.png|Bedknobs And Broomsticks (1971) Fullscreen 73978DFD-3973-426D-9BB6-25F49404C1FD.jpeg|Escape To Witch Mountain (1975) D8D683E2-3C58-47C0-8901-D9890F1BF7F8.jpeg|Return To Witch Mountain (1978) IMG 3249.PNG|The Black Hole (1979) IMG_2081.PNG|Fantasia (1940, 1982) IMG 2086.PNG|Tron (1982) Vs180307-001.jpg|Never Cry Wolf (1983) Vs180526-003.jpg|Splash (1984) Vs180629-003.jpg|Country (1984) Vs180629-007.jpg|Baby: Secret of the Lost Legend (1985) Vs180307-003.jpg|Return to Oz (1985) 78851DB0-7110-4565-86F7-C53B0C6CD54A.png|D.A.R.Y.L (1985) The Black Cauldron (2005) DOLBY MPAA IASTE .jpg|The Black Cauldron (2005) Vs180629-009.jpg|My Science Project (1985) Vs180307-005.jpg|The Journey of Natty Gann (1985) Vs180307-013.jpg|One Magic Christmas (1985) Vs180629-011.jpg|Down and Out in Beverly Hills (1986) IMG_3407.PNG|Just Between Friends (1986) IMG_2264.PNG|''Top Gun'' (1986) Vs180307-016.jpg|Flight of the Navigator (1986) Vs180629-016.jpg|Tough Guys (1986) Vs180629-013.jpg|Ruthless People (1986) 88235559-D067-407E-95C9-ED94570154D7.jpeg|Little Shop Of Horrors (1986) Vs180629-018.jpg|The Color of Money (1986) Vs180629-021.jpg|Outrageous Fortune (1987) Vs180629-024.jpg|Tin Men (1987) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION BENJI THE HUNTER (1987).jpg|Benji The Hunted (1987) Vs180629-028.jpg|Adventures in Babysitting (1987) C7765C5B-4F30-4E84-9E26-88FF6CBFCF40.png|Killer Klowns from Outer Space (1986) IMG_3221.PNG|SpaceBalls (1987) IMG_2924.PNG|Master of the Universe (1987) Vs180629-030.jpg|Stakeout (1987) Vs180629-032.jpg|Can't Buy Me Love (1987) Vs180629-034.jpg|Hello Again (1987) Vs180629-036.jpg|Three Men and a Baby (1987) IMG_3515.PNG|Overboard (1987) IMG_3340.PNG|An American Tail (1986) Vs180629-038.jpg|Good Morning, Vietnam (1987) Vs180629-041.jpg|Shoot to Kill (1988) Vs180629-043.jpg|D.O.A. (1988) IMG 3354.PNG|Return to Snowy River (1988) IMG_3513.PNG|Willow (1988) 5B49B661-AD2F-4536-AF11-B6114AD510EE.png|Big Business (1988) IMG_3348.PNG|The Presidio (1988) IMG_3414.PNG|Cheetah (1988) IMG_3192.PNG|Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) Vs180629-049.jpg|Cocktail (1988) IMG_3510.PNG|The Blob (1988) Vs180824-002.jpg|The Rescue (1988) IMG_3361.PNG|Betrayed (1988) IMG_3362.PNG|Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (1988) Vs180628-002.jpg|Heartbreak Hotel (1988) Vs180629-055.jpg|The Good Mother (1988) 5DB5E2EF-C6A8-44AA-B632-53CA846747AB.png|They Live (1988) IMG_3346.PNG|Child's Play (1988) IMG_3338.PNG|The Land Before Time (1988) E8A18279-B878-4129-835A-828535490865.png|Ernest Saves Christmas (1988) IMG_3342.PNG|Rain Man (1988) Vs180701-006.jpg|Beaches (1988) DFCEBB4C-46C7-4B87-97DC-A6C728A5CEE6.png|Three Fugitives (1989) B4C55EB2-3495-41B1-94B1-4A9B88986504.png|Disorganized Crime (1989) Vs180701-014.jpg|Dead Poets Society (1989) Honey I Shrunk Kids 1989 Screenshot 2789.jpg|Honey, I Shrunk the Kids (1989) Vs180701-016.jpg|Turner & Hooch (1989) IMG 3410.PNG|Spaced Invaders (1989) Vs180701-018.jpg|An Innocent Man (1989) Vs180701-021.jpg|Gross Anatomy (1989) October 2014 018 (2).JPG|Tummy Trouble (1989) Vs180701-024.jpg|Blaze (1989) The Joshua Napier Movie 1989 MPAA.png|The Joshua Napier Movie (1989) Vs180701-026.jpg|Stella (1990) Vs180701-028.jpg|Where the Heart Is (1990) Vs180701-031.jpg|Pretty Woman (1990) Vs180701-033.jpg|Ernest Goes to Jail (1990) Vs180701-037.jpg|Fire Birds (1990) Vs180701-042.jpg|Betsy's Wedding (1990) October 2014 019 (2).JPG|Roller-Coaster Rabbit (1990) Vs180704-002.jpg|Arachnophobia (1990) Vs180307-028.jpg|DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) BF1B59F2-DD55-4EEC-8411-6F7FB6099679.png|Taking Care of Business (1990) Vs180701-044.jpg|Mr. Destiny (1990) IMG 3522.PNG|Fantasia (1940, 1990) 43D9EC03-4259-445D-9A01-408448E97708.png|Dick Tracy (1990) Vs180701-048.jpg|Three Men And A Little Lady (1990) Vs180701-046.jpg|Green Card (1990) 48CB937E-2CCA-4222-9ED0-8E3DE59819BF.png|White Fang (1991) Vs180704-006.jpg|Run (1991) 618B01F6-8EA2-479F-86A5-D181543C84F8.png|Shipwrecked (1991) 4DCF813B-0952-4C62-B9AD-C705CC1B62FF.png|Scenes from a Mall (1991) BD7038A9-C510-4008-96E7-15B23CCB684C.png|Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken (1991) IMG_8890.PNG|Point Break (1991) IMG_3228.PNG|The Addams Family (1991) 5EC8BA5D-3785-4E7C-A7CC-96593C789042.png|The Rocketeer (1991) 0E62980D-A1A7-4857-AC16-A9E690BEBB74.jpeg|Freaky Friday (1977, 1991) 0D27C101-0AF1-44BF-B6CB-773F5D11A048.png|The Doctor (1991) 3711242E-2E71-43F9-B1FC-90AAA817FBD5.png|True Identity (1991) D12AF18B-B69A-4C76-8261-25D0F01DD2B7.png|V.I Warshawski (1991) E9E5673D-987D-447F-9949-30567DA7FDA0.png|Paradise (1991) D2DD9ABD-082D-443B-AB33-120A82382DBC.png|Decevied (1991) IMG_8889.PNG|Cape Fear (1991) 9DA05F59-43C8-4D0D-A510-173BA7ACD924.png|Father of the Bride (1991) Vs180704-015.jpg|The Hand That Rocks the Cradle (1992) 7DCE1859-B774-4234-AC8B-2D9CB8520CDF.png|Medicine Man (1992) Vs180704-022.jpg|Blame It on the Bellboy (1992) 0ED9B343-3771-483E-BAE8-C62A1A3E57DF.png|Noises off (1992) Vs180704-025.jpg|Straight Talk (1992) WALT DISNEY RECORDS NEWSIES (1992).png|Newsies (1992) 718084E1-463B-4AFF-8F2B-3563C8584A66.png|Encino Man (1992) Vs180701-071.jpg|Sister Act (1992) Vs180704-031.jpg|A Stranger Among Us (1992) Vs180701-073.jpg|The Gun in Betty Lou's Handbag (1992) Vs180701-077.jpg|Captain Ron (1992) Vs180704-033.jpg|Sarafina (1992) Vs180308-004.jpg|Honey I Blew Up the Kid (1992) Vs180308-006.jpg|The Mighty Ducks (1992) Vs180704-035.jpg|Consenting Adults (1992) BC2D5985-84BB-4A37-ADA1-ADD1B0975750.png|The Distinguished Gentleman (1992) Vs181114-010.jpg|The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) F5D575FB-39C1-4151-8944-3C3C8611D2E4.png|Alive (1992) BFE9C293-A10B-43FA-A8FE-0B5895005B95.png|Aspen Extreme (1993) IMG 3449.PNG|Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (1993) 3EC76FA1-1173-4C3F-968C-B2386FD40351.png|The Cemetery Club (1993) A7D1CF9D-6315-461D-8F1B-23DCF4C0002C.png|Swing Kids (1993) 95BFE7BC-E2EC-49D9-A799-A84C8A88BB69.png|A Far Off Place (1993) D3C0D099-6D95-4061-BF74-2DABAA141C03.png|Born Yesterday (1993) Vs180308-017.jpg|The Adventures of Huck Finn (1993) ADB084B6-5423-426D-A402-8EE003067DD0.png|Blood In Blood Out (1993) IMG_3406.PNG|Mr. Wonderful (1993) FE8BF8B4-9664-46E8-AE0D-EBB33BEF922C.png|Indian Summer (1993) A2D6CD5C-8938-4FC0-B7D0-AE3A1730184A.png|Super Mario Bros. (1993) October 2014 020 (1).JPG|Trail Mix-up (1993) SAM 0128 (1).JPG|''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (1993 Work In Progress Release) Vs180701-087.jpg|Life with Mikey (1993) Vs180704-051.jpg|Guilty as Sin (1993) MPAA.png|Time Crisis (1993) Vs180701-089.jpg|What's Love Got to Do with It (1993) Vs180704-053.jpg|Son in Law (1993) Vs180308-019.jpg|Hocus Pocus (1993) C6C32EE1-25D7-4D04-A675-201B3D642970.png|Another Stakeout (1993) Vs180701-093.jpg|My Boyfriend's Back (1993) Vs180704-055.jpg|Father Hood (1993) F2E9F41F-7028-4841-9DC8-2FDE50397878.png|The Joy Luck Club (1993) 3CD3A228-66C7-43FF-B9F1-C4139BDEB80C.png|Money for Nothing (1993) Vs180701-095.jpg|The Program (1993) D0B3A724-3085-4793-8365-62909A1FD480.png|Cool Runnings (1993) The Three Musketeers 1993 MPAA Credits.jpg|The Three Musketeers (1993) 923876D4-BFBE-4304-8D44-C9A1DDCEDEC9.jpeg|The Nightmare Before Christmas: (1993 Original Theatrical Release) Princeandthepaupermpaa (1).png|The Prince and the Pauper (1990, 1993) EAF67375-868F-4920-89F9-540B8F4861B7.png|Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit (1993) A422813B-735C-41C6-8DBD-3CBDEE873C67.png|Tombstone (1993) Vs180308-023.jpg|Iron Will (1993) 0E8654E1-51C3-44FC-9E2C-4F8A7E3CC559.png|The Air Up There (1994) Vs180701-102.jpg|My Father the Hero (1994) Vs180308-025.jpg|Blank Check (1994) Vs180701-100.jpg|Cabin Boy (1994) 38013AB2-E38E-47F1-AEF0-F4AED6520A2B.png|Angie (1994) Vs180701-104.jpg|The Ref (1994) IMG_3392.PNG|The Thief and the Cobbler (1994) D2 Mighty Ducks 1994 Screenshot 3189.jpg|D2 The Mighty Ducks (1994) Vs180704-076.jpg|Holy Matrimony (1994) Vs180307-034.jpg|White Fang 2: Myth of the White Wolf (1994) Vs180701-106.jpg|The Inkwell (1994) 3DEB1405-59E7-4891-8C54-3D6C5AE2C73F.png|When a Man Loves a Woman (1994) Vs180702-005.jpg|Renaissance Man (1994) Vs180702-008.jpg|I Love Trouble (1994) 857B5A58-FFD0-4A9D-9A0A-00E54E5A8D46.png|Angels in the Outfield (1994) Vs180704-087.jpg|Camp Nowhere (1994) Vs180704-084.jpg|Color of Night (1994) Vs180702-011.jpg|It's Pat (1994) 2D06699E-30A1-4B8E-8697-8F5C89DD159A.png|A Simple Twist of Fate (1994) D8C71BA0-ED30-491B-9703-A4BCD9631DA9.png|Quiz Show (1994) IMG_3485.PNG|Greedy (1994) IMG_3395.PNG|Terminal Velocity (1994) IMG_3308.PNG|Immortal Beloved (1994) Vs180702-016.jpg|Ed Wood (1994) Vs180704-099.jpg|The Puppet Masters (1994) Vs180310-003.jpg|Squanto: A Warrior's Tale (1994) Vs180704-101.jpg|A Low Down Dirty Shame (1994) Vs180826-001.jpg|Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book (1994) Vs180704-105.jpg|Houseguest (1995) Vs180702-019.jpg|Bad Company (1995) Vs180704-108.jpg|Miami Rhapsody (1995) Vs180702-023.jpg|The Jerky Boys: The Movie (1995) Vs180310-005.jpg|Heavyweights (1995) Vs180704-111.jpg|Roommates (1995) Vs180310-007.jpg|Man of the House (1995) Vs180310-027.jpg|Tall Tale (1995) 81AD26F9-4901-4A5F-AD55-1641AD39C5DE.png|Funny Bones (1995) DC7B60EA-2CA1-4264-B253-01C171220A12.png|Jefferson in Paris (1995) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. MICKEY MOUSE in RUNAWAY BRAIN (1995).png|Runaway Brain (1995) IMG 2547.PNG|A Goofy Movie (1995) 15813D12-0D42-4A4B-9019-D8EE339B25FB.png|While You Were Sleeping (1995) 3AA6904B-A245-4CC1-B35F-D631CBADC570.png|A Pyromaniac's Love Story (1995) 0AA047D7-5C58-4252-A643-0AA74BBCA11E.png|Crimson Tide (1995) Vs180702-031.jpg|Mad Love (1995) Vs180704-121.jpg|Judge Dredd (1995) F1C4D5E6-0556-44D4-AFD1-B43F0C6FEA3D.png|Operation Dumbo Drop (1995) 1274E0D2-20BA-4C27-8EEF-C1618A1F60F3.png|Dangerous Minds (1995) Vs180310-016.jpg|A Kid in King Arthur's Court (1995) Vs180704-125.jpg|The Tie That Binds (1995) IMG_3304.PNG|Assassins (1995) IMG_3115.PNG|Fargo (1995) 5B8A9879-16C6-4834-82DA-1F9C0A857675.png|Unstrung Heroes (1995) C1932F7B-E571-4BF4-83B5-4F8419684AA9.png|The BIG Green (1995) EFDBBD92-F681-4BB7-B2D6-D4D861DE13E9.png|Dead Presidents (1995) 94AB2B01-2EA8-46ED-93FB-8B5D64D14432.png|Feast of July (1995) 474CFB46-BADF-4CB4-8C7C-759970DCC586.png|The Scarlet Letter (1995) FFB1217E-EA47-4EDD-A96F-555A1C2E31AF.png|Powder (1995) Vs180702-040.jpg|Father of the Bride II (1995) Vs180704-138.jpg|Nixon (1995) Vs181114-007.jpg|The Santa Clause (1995) Vs180127-005.jpg|Tom and Huck (1995) 2727EC28-1A86-48A1-AFFB-34A865DBB7F4.png|Mr. Holland’s Opus (1995) Vs180702-047.jpg|White Squall (1996) Vs180702-044.jpg|Mr. Wrong (1996) Vs181114-005.jpg|Muppet Treasure Island (1996) BB78178B-5CE3-41DD-AF6A-4636FB81F3D4.png|Before and After (1996) Vs181116-001.jpg|Up Close & Personal (1996) WALT DISNEY RECORDS HOMEWARD BOUND II LOST IN SAN FRANCISCO (1996).jpg|Homeward Bound II Lost in San Francisco (1996) 5632041406 eae056ea55 z.jpg|Toy Story (1996) Vs180702-033.jpg|Two Much (1996) Vs180629-001.jpg|Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves (1996) C1F00FBF-C7DD-434D-9CCE-B4496F0FE6D4.png|James and the Giant Peach (1996) Vs180704-147.jpg|Celtic Pride (1996) 2895B141-46C6-4815-A7AD-BF4D52E095AC.png|Spy Hard (1996) 1C7A0CAE-4358-4B1B-834E-C7DD1FEE9603.png|Eddie (1996) E96531FA-394B-4499-84C2-7CA077916BF5.png|The Rock (1996) AEF3CA38-2C40-46D3-A10B-698381F21A6E.png|Phenomenon (1996) C83218A2-3989-4340-ACE0-22C93B58491B.png|Kazaam (1996) 521EDE09-3079-4C75-AB34-1FAEA3C88E35.png|Jack (1996) 6093595C-15F4-4E82-93F3-9BEDFA019C6D.png|First Kid (1996) Vs180704-176.jpg|The Rich Man's Wife (1996) D3 Mighty Ducks 1996 Screenshot 3101.jpg|D3: The Mighty Ducks (1996) Vs180704-160.jpg|The Associate (1996) Vs180702-058.jpg|Ransom (1996) Vs180702-062.jpg|The War at Home (1996) 101 Dalmations 1996 MPAA Credits.jpg|101 Dalmatians (1996) Vs180702-065.jpg|The Preacher's Wife (1996) Vs181117-002.jpg|Evita (1996) Vs180702-067.jpg|Metro (1997) FFFF3DBC-52CB-4BA6-8F84-DEF9919019CD.png|Prefortaine (1997) 784642FF-60D2-4265-BEC8-98AE9C2B1A19.png|Shadow Conspiracy (1997) Vs181121-002.jpg|That Darn Cat (1997) E41FFD4E-09C6-4E34-BCBD-CADB32AC30BE.png|Jungle 2 Jungle (1997) 5785740329 28c70e6f49 o.png|The Rescuers (1997) Vs180702-070.jpg|The Sixth Man (1997) vs181121-004.jpg|Mr. Toad's Wild Ride (1997) Vs180704-167.jpg|Grosse Pointe Blank (1997) Vs180702-273.jpg|Romy and Michele's High School Reunion (1997) 038C1267-E4B2-4282-B220-ADCAD0C0D9A8.png|Gone Fishin' (1997) IMG 2583.PNG|Con-Air (1997) Vs180702-080.jpg|Face/Off (1997) Vs180702-083.jpg|Nothing to Lose (1997) Vs180702-086.jpg|Air Force One (1997) Vs181121-014.jpg|G.I. Jane (1997) Vs181121-012.jpg|Rocketman (1997) Vs180702-087.jpg|Playing God (1997) 9C36395B-FED1-407D-9FAD-9B3DAC31018A.jpeg|Pete's Dragon (1997) Flubber MPAA Credits.jpg|Flubber (1997) Vs180702-091.jpg|Kundun (1997) Vs181121-009.jpg|Mr. Magoo (1997) C8B8B3EE-1699-4527-8C3A-EDA5B5087301.png|Deep Rising (1998) Vs180406-019.jpg|Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998) Vs180702-096.jpg|Krippendorf's Tribe (1998) Vs181121-007.jpg|Meet the Deedles (1998) Vs180702-094.jpg|He Got Game (1998) 13BCFA4E-882D-4585-882A-2B8C8AB7AD43.png|The Horse Whisperer (1998) 11087064-4DEE-4348-BC32-DDCCDE6DA4AF.png|Six Days, Seven Nights (1998) E57253C3-5A72-47C4-BC65-E61494D11463.png|Armageddon (1998) Vs180702-108.jpg|Jane Austen's Mafia! (1998) Vs180310-022.jpg|The Parent Trap (Live Action) (1998) F8B76AF1-452B-4997-BAF7-BB6A6FC0229F.png|Simon Birch (1998) Vs181129-001.jpg|The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story (1998) Vs180702-110.jpg|Holy Man (1998) Vs180705-112.jpg|Rushmore (1998) Vs180702-116.jpg|Beloved (1998) Vs180702-119.jpg|The Waterboy (1998) Vs180310-037.jpg|I'll Be Home For Christmas (1998) Vs180702-123.jpg|Enemy of the State (1998) 332B23C5-B629-4F7F-BD27-9682181DDC99.jpeg|The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993, 1998) Vs180310-019.jpg|Mighty Joe Young (1998) IMG 2110.PNG|My Favorite Martian (1999) IMG_2008.PNG|A Bug's Life (1999) Vs180702-127.jpg|The Other Sister (1999) 7C59D0AC-5CD2-4745-ADC1-36A2B5E4589C.png|Doug's 1st Movie (1999) 0ADC7468-14F7-4462-975D-819BBB72A3F8.png|The Mummy (1999) IMG 2364.PNG|Endurance (1999) IMG_1987.PNG|Star Wars Episode I The Phantom Menace (1999) 8CA6287B-CB91-4121-9486-807745B5B969.png|Notting Hill (1999) 0396050C-B47B-466F-BF0B-78562933ACC0.png|Instinct (1999) A1105B0C-0F9F-4FB8-85BD-D8E82755A435.png|Summer of Sam (1999) 8C0AFB92-72A8-4517-9ADC-0138C1C9E9BA.png|Muppets from Space (1999) IMG 2126.PNG|Inspector Gadget (1999) IMG 2384.PNG|Runaway Bride (1999) IMG 2400.PNG|The Sixth Sense (1999) IMG 2408.PNG|The 13th Warrior (1999) Vs180702-143.jpg|Mumford (1999) C87F42C8-9D55-4DB1-BEAE-B294BD0D65AC.png|The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) 7B1955F1-59A1-49EA-AE9E-3983BF2F2BFC.png|Mystery, Alaska (1999) IMG_2396.PNG|Bringing Out the Dead (1999) FAB6E2A5-DFE0-4BD2-85D2-39334B1FA4F3.png|The Straight Story (1999) IMG 2390.PNG|The Insider (1999) 56FA2BF4-7F1F-4194-998A-54373009D375.png|Deuce Bigalow: Male Gigolo (1999) 78709BC8-BA31-467C-9588-068A701654F8.png|Cradle Will Rock (1999) IMG 2386.PNG|Bicentennial Man (1999) IMG_2835.PNG|The Ninth Gate (1999) Vs180702-157.jpg|Play it to the Bone (1999) EDDB6427-9BCB-41E7-8CFE-2B7B135DFAA0.png|Toy Story 2 (1999) IMG 2111.PNG|''Fantasia 2000'' (1999) IMG_1948.PNG|X Men (2000) Vs180702-132.jpg|10 Things I Hate About You (2000) Vs180704-190.jpg|Gun Shy (2000) Vs170712-425.jpg|John Henry (2000) IMG 2034.PNG|The Tigger Movie (2000) D6013A72-A4C7-42F8-BE8D-589DF9C06241.png|Mission to Mars (2000) Vs180702-165.jpg|High Fidelity (2000) Vs180702-168.jpg|Keeping the Faith (2000) IMG 2116.PNG|Dinosaur (2000) IMG 2179.PNG|Shanghai Noon (2000) Vs180702-174.jpg|Gone in 60 Seconds (2000) Vs180702-006.jpg|Double Take (2000) IMG 2218.PNG|Disney's The Kid (2000) Vs180702-177.jpg|Coyote Ugly (2000) Vs180702-181.jpg|The Crew (2000) Vs180704-193.jpg|Duets (2000) Little Mermaid 2 Screenshot 2244.jpg|The Little Mermaid II Return to the Sea (2000) 597EF12F-3DC7-458A-B95E-AF29166BC777.png|Remember the Titans (2000) IMG 2028.PNG|102 Dalmatians (2000) Vs180712-002.jpg|Unbreakable (2000) IMG 2406.PNG|O Brother, Where Are Thou? (2000) Lady Tramp 2 Screenshot 2055.jpg|Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure (2001) A0C8D81F-8A0F-41C1-BFA0-6E2A2C3FE24A.png|Recess School’s Out (2001) Vs180704-195.jpg|Just Visiting (2001) CF9B4AA7-E731-494D-B652-38A6102A5215.png|The Mummy Returns (2001) Vs180702-010.jpg|Pearl Harbor (2001) Fox1-disneyscreencaps com-70.jpg|The Fox and the Hound (2001) Vs180702-013.jpg|Crazy/Beautiful (2001) Princess Diaries 2001 Screenshot 3453.jpg|The Princess Diaries (2001) C5070A4C-A5CA-4BAE-B0D0-233AABC0CBC8.png|Bubble Boy (2001) IMG 0839.PNG|Max Keeble's BIG Movie (2001) Vs180702-020.jpg|Corky Romano (2001) 54A83475-04C6-411B-BFAD-DEE9C9777ED1.png|The Last Castle (2001) C289704F-5699-4FD9-A244-47DC1C358321.png|High Heels and Low Lifes (2001) IMG 2002.PNG|Monsters, Inc. (2001) 85C978E9-C2B9-4C1F-98AA-72D5C88CC07D.png|Out Cold (2001) BF802E62-41B3-4D2D-8482-BACD86918EEC.png|The Royal Tenenbaums (2001) IMG 2132.PNG|Snow Dogs (2002) FBB17E9D-466B-44C0-8D85-BE565B17318A.png|The Count of Monte Cristo (2002) IMG 2031.PNG|Peter Pan in Return to Never Land (2002) Vs180704-204.jpg|Cinderella II Dreams Come True (2002) Vs180704-206.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) Vs180802-037.jpg|Sorority Boys (2002) 15431716-F751-4463-85E4-2CDAFA9FC22B.png|The Rookie (2002) Vs180802-039.jpg|Big Trouble (2002) Vs180802-042.jpg|Frank McKlusky C. I. (2002) 2B8429B0-FA2D-43D9-8139-88EABE68BB0E.png|Bad Company (2002) 36431C39-D38B-40BC-8832-0731295A77AF.png|Reign of Fire (2002) 8BA4A180-0922-4722-B6D6-840DBF227921.png|The Country Bears (2002) IMG 2341.PNG|Signs (2002) Vs180802-058.jpg|Sweet Home Alabama (2002) Vs180802-061.jpg|Moonlight Mike (2002) Vs180310-047.jpg|Tuck Everlasting (2002) Vs170711-020.jpg|The Santa Clause 2 (2002) Vs180702-566.jpg|The Hot Chick (2002) IMG_3119.PNG|25th Hour (2003) 101 Dalmatians 2 Screenshot 2182.jpg|101 Dalmatians II Patch's London Adventure (2003) Vs180702-074.jpg|The Recruits (2003) vs181130-001.jpg|Shanghai Knights (2003) IMG 2049.PNG|The Jungle Book 2 (2003) Vs181130-004.jpg|Bringing Down the House (2003) Inspector Gadget 2 MPAA Credits.jpg|Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) IMG_2471.PNG|Piglet's Big Movie (2003) IMG_1945.PNG 1B3FF55C-2461-4BC6-95E8-6B44821317CE.png|Teacher's Pet (2003) D7D8A06F-4051-49C4-80C0-12E0255A75CF.png|Holes (2003) IMG 2375.PNG|The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) IMG 2006.PNG|''Finding Nemo'' (2003) IMG 2310.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) Vs181130-005.jpg|Freaky Friday (Live Action) (2003) IMG_2151.PNG|Stitch! The Movie (2003) Vs180703-010.jpg|Calendar Girls (2003) Vs180703-013.jpg|Hot Springs (2003) A7370764-822C-4BDB-BE98-267489FA9930.png|Cold Creek Manor (2003) Vs180703-024.jpg|Veronica Guerin (2003) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION DESTINO (2003).jpg|Destino (2003) 9DC55F78-153C-4A49-8A47-73273E3698B3.png|Hidalgo (2003) George of the Jungle 2 MPAA Credits.jpg|George of the Jungle 2 (2003) IMG 2538.PNG|The Haunted Mansion (2003) Vs181129-004.jpg|The Young Black Stallion (2003) A618C321-D8A6-42EE-ACCE-D7834A437DA5.png|Miracle (2004) EB7B96BF-62F0-47B6-8061-EC28A3BDD2F8.png|Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen (2004) IMG 2041.PNG|Winnie the Pooh Springtime with Roo (2004) Vs180703-032.jpg|The Ladykillers (2004) Vs170711-032.jpg|Lorenzo (2004) 33EA2DBD-9706-4530-BFEE-202E952B6B4E.png|The Alamo (2004) F4502937-EC91-46A7-A93A-D8755F2232AC.png|Raising Helen (2004) 066D68F6-3AF3-4EB9-9DA8-4BCDFCCF2AC7.png|Around the World in 80 Days (2004) IMG_2104.PNG|King Arthur (2004) 3C3179C2-CD19-4E87-B4E5-3A054BD5913D.png|The Village (2004) D11C26B4-B393-4259-BC6E-A568C289C837.png|The Princess Diaries 2 Royal Engagement (2004) SAM 0341.JPG|Mickey, Donald, & Goofy The Three Musketeers (2004) Vs171217-002.jpg|One by One (2004) 8ADEF758-9474-4A98-BB5E-6F44E520AE99.png|Mr. 3000 (2004) 809D23D9-F11A-4BAC-8008-17FA6AAE601F.png|The Last Shot (2004) IMG 1903.PNG|''The Incredibles'' (2004) SAM 0100 (1).JPG|Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas (2004) IMG 2334.PNG|National Treasure (2004) 99C1EF9F-D693-4B09-8414-1BED749BE33E.png|The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou (2004) Mulan 2 Screenshot 2347.jpg|Mulan II (2005) IMG_3492.PNG|Robots (2005) IMG 2040.PNG|Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) CEF17F03-F57C-4A01-8B4D-593F15DA1576.png|The Pacifier (2005) E9B7963E-E128-4796-9B9E-46E3D93A1544.png|Ice Princess (2005) BA457F4E-E514-4FC5-97FC-70F64CA9CA8E.png|A Lot Like Love (2005) 52E5A532-ACE1-4171-AD1C-28C52739722C.png|The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy (2005) Vs180704-221.jpg|Tarzan II (2005) IMG 2426.PNG|Herbie Fully Loaded (2005) EBC21B7B-51D8-40C3-8109-3F944CA83006.png|Dark Water (2005) IMG 2234.PNG|Sky High (2005) IMG 0713.PNG|Valiant (2005) IMG 2161.PNG|Lilo and Stitch 2 Stitch Has A Glitch (2005) IMG_1859.PNG|Transporter 2 (2005) DF92841A-05B5-4178-9088-ACB4B0864310.png|Cry Wolf (2005) Vs180703-078.jpg|Flightplan (2005) 066D4C10-5CBF-43B5-BE8F-B0E83BC7FFE3.png|Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) BE98FFAA-7D4E-4549-AD92-F327A3E66117.png|Shopgirl (2005) AA299682-0766-4832-B38B-96CC8EC7A74D.png|The Chronicles of Narnia The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe (2005) Emperors_New_Groove_2_Screenshot_2225.jpg|Kronk's New Groove (2005) IMG_3490.PNG|Casanova (2005) 6C9750AD-C761-4865-BD5E-3D78BBFA14A9.png|Glory Road (2006) 93BBFED1-D9D9-4B70-A910-E3BFB19B9B58.png|Annapolis (2006) Bambi 2 Screenshot 2147.jpg|Bambi II (2006) IMG 2148.PNG|Eight Below (2006) 6759A563-B6FA-466B-83FB-921678A49F55.png|Shaggy Dog (2006) vs180704-197.jpg|Stay Alive (2006) Fox Hound 2 Screenshot 2053.jpg|The Fox and the Hound II (2006) 8734299C-E293-4021-B3E9-325DA110423C.png|The Wild (2006) Vs180703-089.jpg|Stick It (2006) IMG 2351.PNG|The Little Matchgirl (2006) Brother Bear 2 Screenshot 2173.jpg|Brother Bear 2 (2006) IMG 1979.PNG|''Cars'' (2006) Vs181130-009.jpg|Leroy & Stitch (2006) The Great Mouse Detective (2006) Credits MPAA IASTE DOLBY.png|The Great Mouse Detective (2006) IMG 2319.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man's Chest (2006) 91F2A829-0041-48DE-821D-F629EBB1D6D3.png|Invincible (2006) Vs180703-092.jpg|The Guardian (2006) B4B96B54-D15A-4399-B9F4-248E3403E8F3.png|The Prestige (2006) Vs170711-027.jpg|The Santa Clause 3 The Escape Clause (2006) Vs180703-100.jpg|Deja Vu (2006) E56EE6F2-FC17-4166-B92A-E26B02649BBF.png|Apocalypto (2006) B494626B-E558-468A-A663-55487AB1A657.png|Primeval (2007) Cinderella 3 Screenshot 2200.jpg|Cinderella III A Twist in Time (2007) IMG 1892.PNG|Bridge to Terabithia (2007) Vs180703-110.jpg|Wild Hogs (2007) F32AB057-5973-4E5C-8BFB-8E6DAA37B919.png|Meet the Robinsons (2007) DC28D6C3-1134-4660-8D11-66C00313CA92.png|The Invisible (2007) IMG 2322.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean At World's End (2007) IMG 1905.PNG|Ratatouille (2007) Vs180315-017.jpg|Underdog (2007) Vs180704-231.jpg|Disney Princess Enchanted tales Follow your Dreams (2007) Vs180315-019.jpg|The Game Plan (2007) Vs180406-001.jpg|Earth (2007) IMG 1869.PNG|Dan in Real Life (2007) SAM 0093 (1).JPG|Enchanted (2007) Howtohookupyourhometheatermpaa (1).png|How to Hook up your Home Theater (2007) IMG 2337.PNG|National Treasure Book of Secrets (2007) Vs170712-383.jpg|Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert (2008) Vs180809-006.jpg|Step Up 2 The Streets (2008) Vs180315-027.jpg|College Road Trip (2008) Iron_Man_2008_Screenshot_3755.jpg|''Iron Man'' (2008) AE94C79F-CF26-4FEE-85A2-42EA039CE179.png|The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) Incredible_Hulk_2008_Screenshot_3361.jpg|''The Incredible Hulk'' (2008) vs180704-233.jpg|The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) IMG 1909.PNG|WALL-E (2008) Vs180809-008.jpg|Swing Vote (2008) Vs180809-009.jpg|Miracle at St. Anna (2008) Beverlyhillschihuahuampaa (1).png|Beverly Hills Chihuahua (2008) C5729695-3FF4-4E71-BBBC-4D7C7D2A0842.png|High School Musical 3 Senior Year (2008) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES THE CRIMSOM WING MYSTERY OF THE FLAMINGOS (2008).jpg|The Crimson Wing: Mystery of the Flamingos (2008) Tinkerbell 2008 Screenshot 2318.jpg|Tinker Bell (2008) F1114CD6-570D-4491-B0BE-127D7AAE237F.png|Oliver And Company (2008) Vs170712-328.jpg|Bedtime Stories (2008) IMG 2016.PNG|Confessions of a Shopaholic (2009) Vs180321-001.jpg|Jonas Brothers: The 3-D Concert Experience (2009) IMG 3299.PNG|Race to Witch Mountain (2009) DISNEY INTERACTIVE STUDIOS HANNAH MONTANA THE MOVIE (2009).png|Hannah Montana The Movie (2009) IMG 1974.PNG|''Up'' (2009) Vs180809-012.jpg|The Proposal (2009) IMG 2291.PNG|''G-Force'' (2009) Vs180809-014.jpg|Surrogates (2009) IMG 1575.PNG|Oceans (2009) Tinkerbell_Lost_Treasure_Screenshot_2381.jpg|Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) A Christmas Carol 2009 Screenshot 2858.jpg|Disney's A Christmas Carol (2009) The Little Mermaid (2009) Credits MPAA Dolby IASTE.JPG|The Little Mermaid (2009) vs181201-001.jpg|Old Dogs (2009) Vs180809-015.jpg|When in Rome (2010) Alice Wonderland 2010 Screenshot 3246.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (2010) vs180809-017.jpg|The Last Song (2010) 682159E6-FB14-4FE7-B147-57D04D3D0E27.png|''Iron Man 2'' (2010) Vs170712-131.jpg|Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010) Vs170712-413.jpg|Tick Tock Tale (2010) Toy Story 3 Screenshot 3047.jpg|Toy Story 3 (2010) IMG 2327.PNG|The Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010) Tinker Bell Great Fairy Rescue Screenshot 2275.jpg|Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010) 646390C9-F2CA-491C-BAF7-747A0289D08C.png|The Expandables (2010) IMG_3231.PNG|Despicable Me (2010) Screenshot (20058).png|The Prince and the Pauper (2010) 3BB70452-7A3C-46AA-8A17-EA05D652C8DA.png|The Rescuers Down Under (2010) Vs180809-019.jpg|You Again (2010) vs181201-002.jpg|Secretariat (2010) IMG 2019.PNG|Tron: Legacy (2010) Beverlyhillschihuahuampaa2 (1).png|Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 (2011) Gnomeo Juliet 2011 Screenshot 2503.jpg|Gnomeo and Juliet (2011) Vs180809-020.jpg|I Am Number Four (2011) Marsneedsmomsmpaa (1).png|''Mars Needs Moms'' (2011) IMG 1149.PNG|Wings of Life (2011) IMG 1147.PNG|African Cats (2011) Vs180315-024.jpg|Prom (2011) E5B45715-4148-4DBD-ADEC-E9DB3A28EC48.png|Thor (2011) IMG 2313.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides (2011) Vs170712-481.jpg|Tangled Eved After (2011) 006C9A27-6997-4478-8776-70216347F40B.png|Cars 2 (2011) Vs180709-001.jpg|The Ballad of Nessie (2011) 9D6F3C97-0DEB-4317-BBDA-3E30D033278F.png|Captain America The First Avenger (2011) Vs180809-022.jpg|The Help (2011) vs180809-023.jpg|Fright Night (2011) Vs180809-024.jpg|Reel Steel (2011) Beauty and the Beast (2011) Credits MPAA IASTE Dolby.jpg|Beauty and the Beast (2011) Muppets 2011 Screenshot 3071.jpg|The Muppets (2011) vs181209-001.jpg|War Horse (2011) Vs170712-240.jpg|Beauty and the Beast (1991, 2012) IMG 2283.PNG|John Carter (2012) 6CCC6BA9-047A-414D-834A-B6BDD8553424.png|The Expendables 2 (2012) 382468B1-FC59-45B2-88A6-7A40673C1995.png|Men In Black 3 (2012) Vs180406-008.jpg|Chimpanzee (2012) B21D219E-FA1E-4793-BC43-7627BF74A1EC.png|The Avengers (2012) SAM 0120 (1).JPG|''Brave'' (2012) Vs180809-028.jpg|People Like Us (2012) Vs170712-314.jpg|The Odd Life of Timothy Green (2012) Vs180315-030.jpg|Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3 Viva la Fiesta (2012) IMG 2462.PNG|''Frankenweenie'' (2012) Vs170712-064.jpg|Secret of the Wings (2012) Paperman-disneyscreencaps.com-1348.jpg|Paperman (2012) Vs180809-030.jpg|Lincoln (2012) Calvyn's Pictures 035 (1).JPG|Oz The Great and Powerful (2013) 08509646-0FA7-43FE-9006-B7739DA64AA4.png|Iron Man 3 (2013) SAM 0068 (4).JPG|Monsters University (2013) IMG_3235.PNG|Despicable Me 2 (2013) Vs170712-082.jpg|''The Lone Ranger'' (2013) IMG 3036.PNG|Planes (2013) IMG 2285.PNG|The Fifth Estate (2013) IMG 3174.PNG|Thor The Dark World (2013) Vs180809-031.jpg|Delivery Man (2013) Get_a_Horse_MPAA_Card.jpg|Get a Horse (2013) BC128CB2-2309-4DA2-B264-431F9AD913BE.png|Saving Mr. Banks (2013) vs181201-005.jpg|Need for Speed (2014) SAM_0273 (1).JPG|Muppets Most Wanted (2014) SAM 0131 (2).JPG|The Pirate Fairy (2014) 9B1ADAB4-844B-42E6-97BE-383E393527C0.png|Captain America The Winter Soldier (2014) Vs180406-011.jpg|Bears (2014) D1FA9849-C876-4E68-A6BB-85F416F9C47C.png|Million Dollar Arm (2014) 6D37F08E-A153-49CE-9924-57D6B362A8F8.png|Maleficent (2014) Planes Fire & Rescue MPAA (5).JPG|Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) November 2014 407 (1).JPG|Vitaminamulch: Air Spectacular (2014) 0CA44627-564F-453C-B87D-A4B316DB2772.png|The Expendables 3 (2014) IMG 3202.PNG|Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) IMG_1861.PNG|Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles (2014) vs181201-010.jpg|The Hundred-Foot Journey (2014) Alexander Terrible Very Bad Day Screenshot 2415.jpg|Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day (2014) Feast-disneyscreencaps.com-685.jpg|Feast (2014) Intothewoodsmpaa (1).png|Into the Woods (2014) Strange Magic Screenshot 2958.jpg|Strange Magic (2015) vs170712-435.jpg|McFarland, USA (2015) Neverbeast (1).png|Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (2015) Vs170712-374.jpg|Frozen Fever (2015) Cinderella2015mpaa (2).png|Cinderella (2015) Vs180406-014.jpg|Monkey Kingdom (2015) IMG 2187.PNG|Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) Tomorrowland Screenshot 3889.jpg|Tomorrowland (2015) Inside Out Screenshot 2811.jpg|Inside Out (2015) IMG 2191.PNG|''Ant-Man'' (2015) 5E8680CC-1D32-417A-8FCB-F550F5C68F9F.png|''Bridge of Spies'' (2015) Goodinosaurmpaa (4).png|''The Good Dinosaur'' (2015) Star Wars VII Force Awakens Screenshot 4121.jpg|''Star Wars: Episode VII - The Force Awakens'' (2015) Snapshot - 3.png|The Poptropica Movie (2016) Vs170712-365.jpg|The Finest Hours (2016) JungleBookCredits (2016).jpg|''The Jungle Book'' (2016) IMG 2196.PNG|''Captain America: Civil War'' (2016) Alice Through Looking Glass Screenshot 3374.jpg|Alice Through the Looking Glass (2016) Finding Dory Screenshot 2843.jpg|''Finding Dory'' (2016) The Hunchback of Notre Dame (2016) MPAA IASTE Dolby.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame (2016) 2ADC95AD-3E5E-4F0E-8EFB-F254BE8EE788.png|The BFG (2016) B7F4FE2C-4ED7-4E06-B6D3-76D1591C375A.png|Pete's Dragon (2016) Vs180809-037.jpg|The Light Between Oceans (2016) Vs170712-471.jpg|Queen of Kawte (2016) Doctor Strange Screenshot 3384.jpg|''Doctor Strange'' (2016) Vs170712-412.jpg|Inner Workings (2016) IMG 2697.PNG|''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' (2016) WALT DISNEY RECORDS BORN IN CHINA (2017).jpg|Born in China (2017) IMG 2185.PNG|''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' (2017) IMG_3434.PNG|The Demostics (2017) Dolby Atmos-MPAA (2017).png|Bolt 2 (2017) E79255EF-FDF9-4B5B-B42B-A8428441A7A3.png|''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' (2017) Cars 3 2017 Screenshot 3023.jpg|''Cars 3'' (2017) Despicableme3mppa.png|''Despicable Me 3'' (2017) IMG 2210.PNG|''Thor: Ragnarok'' (2017) Vs180703-001.jpg|''Olaf's Frozen Adventures'' (2017) Coco 2017 Screenshot 3111.jpg|''Coco'' (2017) Star_Wars_Last_Jedi_2017_Screenshot_4543.jpg|''Star Wars: Episode VIII - The Last Jedi'' (2017) IMG 2214.PNG|''Black Panther'' (2018) Sherlock Gnomes MPAA.jpg |''Sherlock Gnomes'' (2018) IMG_3729.PNG|''A Wrinkle in Time'' (2018) Avengers Infinity War 2018 Screenshot 4423.jpg|''Avengers: Infinity War'' (2018) Solo Star Wars Story 2018 Screenshot 4034.jpg|''Solo: A Star Wars Story'' (2018) Incredibles 2 2018 Screenshot 3494.jpg|''Incredibles 2'' (2018) Ant Man Wasp 2018 Screenshot 3521.jpg|''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' (2018) Christopher Robin 2018 Screenshot 3103.jpg|''Christopher Robin'' (2018) Category:Motion Picture Association of America Category:Cinema Category:Entertainment ratings Category:Movie ratings Category:Movies Category:United States Category:Washington, D.C. Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Troublemaker Studios